Amor Irracional
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione es una joven profesora graduada con honores de la universidad; a pesar de su corta edad, es una de las mejores educadoras del Instituto Chalette Collage. Ella no creía en el amor, y mucho menos en el que era a primera vista. Él creía plenamente en el amor. Dos mentes diferentes, destinadas a unirse.


**Amor Irracional**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a** Gis Cullen**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**H****pov.**

_Han sentido alguna vez una mirada amenazante... pues yo si muchas veces y en distintas proporciones, pero sea como sea que estén son muy escalofriantes como si quisieran saber todo de ti para sacar de tu boca tu mayor culpa ese tipo de miradas dan escalofríos..._

- Descansa bien Hermione, nos vemos mañana, adiós…- me saludo, con una gran efusión mi compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga Fleur; nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, solo compartíamos algunas clases, ya que ella estudiaba maestría en ingles extranjero y yo profesorado en literatura; solo nos bastaba pocos minutos para ponernos al día de todos los chismeríos que daban vueltas en la universidad.

Desde esos momentos nunca más nos habíamos separado, hasta habíamos elegido enseñar en el mismo instituto secundario, nos habíamos graduado con honores en la universidad ambas y eso fue de gran ayuda.

Yo luego de mis estudios en el instituto no había perdido tiempo en anotarme en la universidad, termine mi carrera a la muy temprana edad de veintiún años ya que mi carrera solo duraba tres años. Enseguida habíamos conseguidos los puestos como profesoras titular de literatura y Fleur de inglés extranjero, gracias a nuestros honores y recomendaciones del decano y profesores de la universidad; en verdad éramos inseparables.

Fleur era mi más íntima y confidente amiga, yo le confiaba todo, no teníamos secretos porque con tan solo mirarme me sacaba cualquier cosa que estuviera guardando, con ella simplemente no podía tener secretos.

Y acá estaba yo, tratando de llegar a mi departamento después de un agotador día de trabajo en el Instituto Chalette Collage, después de todo ser profesora del último año del instituto y llevar a cabo una clase con adolescentes de secundaria no era trabajo fácil. Aunque yo no era muy grande de edad con mis veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, y que para mis padres yo aún seguía siendo una niña, delante de los chicos tenía un carácter y un temperamento de temer, ¡Ja! ¡Si supieran!

Hoy había sido el primer día de clases, así que solo me había presentado con los alumnos, y ya que faltaban algunos chicos que por ser el primer día, unos pocos se daban el lujo de faltar; ya después yo me presentaría con ellos de una forma individual y así poder conocerlos más a fondo a cada uno. Solo rogaba a Dios que este año no llegara a toparme con algún alumno fuera del parámetro que supuestamente tendría que ser para mí, un humano normal y no llegar a volverme loca.

Había llegado a mi departamento después de haber pasado por uno de esos locales de comidas rápidas, y luego de dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento de mi edificio me dirigía al ascensor, hoy no estaba de ánimo para cruzarme con nadie; para mí mala suerte cuando llegaba a la puerta del ascensor también lo estaba esperando mi vecino, el señor Almir, era un anciano de unos ochenta años más o menos, era muy serio y yo parecía no agradarle, cada vez que nos cruzábamos me miraba de una forma extraña, yo no le temía ni nada por el estilo solo que cuando me miraba de esa forma me hacía recordar mucho a mi abuelo, en vez de temerle me parecía algo tierno queriendo parecer una persona fuerte pero yo sabía muy bien su situación él vivía solo, y seguramente por la edad que tenía necesitaría a alguien que lo cuidara –un día de estos le voy a llevar un pedazo de tarta de frambuesas- me dije para mis adentros; tenía que empezar a llevarme bien con él, ya iba a ser tres años que vivía acá y aun no hablaba con el pobre anciano, quería por lo menos llegar a tener una relación de buenos vecinos por si algún día necesitaba de mi ayuda, con su edad avanzada uno nunca sabe si podía necesitar ayuda de alguien.

Cuando llego el ascensor nos metimos dentro, tome valor y decidí saludarlo con mi sonrisa y vos más agradable.

- ¿Cómo le va esta tarde?- le dije aun con un deje de timidez en mi voz, el pareció notarlo y para mi gran sorpresa me saludo

– Muy bien niña gracias… ¿cómo ha estado su amiga?- ¿mi amiga?

A si claro Fleur, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar ese día, el señor Almir me había visto este fin de semana entrando a mi departamento a horas muy tarde con Camile acuestas, ella estaba un tanto ebria, yo y mi conciencia martillándome la cabeza, no podía dejar que manejara sola por la cuidad en ese estado así que la había traído a mi casa, cuando vi al Señor Almir abrir la puerta del ascensor solo pude darle una mirada de disculpas por el estado de mi amiga…

- Fleur está muy bien gracias, y disculpe por lo de ese día, era nuestro último fin de semana de las vacaciones y bueno… tomo unas copitas de más, pero fue solo ese día- no pudiendo decir más nada por mi vergüenza, di gracias que en ese momento llegamos a nuestro piso.

El señor Almir me dejo pasar primero muy caballerosamente y ambos salimos – ¡adiós, Señor Almir! nos vemos- le dije de una forma agradable, lo había llamado por su nombre para que supiera que aunque no nos hablábamos si lo conocía.

– Adiós niña Hermione - bueno… después de todo él también me conocía. Tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a tener una amistad en algún futuro cercano con el anciano.

Llegue a mi puerta y me di media vuelta para ver al señor Almir, que me miraba con una sonrisa muy amable y genuina, con ese simple gesto entro en su departamento.

Ya dentro de mi hogar solo quería tomar una ducha caliente para poder relajarme. Deje mis cosas en el sofá de la sala, me quite los zapatos y me dispuse a llevar la comida a la cocina, después de eso solo me fui a mi habitación, saque del guardarropas mi pijama, un pantalón y una blusa ajustada de tiritas; me fui al baño abrí la llave del agua caliente; luego de que se llenara la bañera me despoje de mi ropa y me sumergí en el agua, de mi boca salió un gemido al sentir la exquisitez del agua caliente, podía sentir como se relajaban mis músculos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Estuve media hora en el agua, luego solo tome una toalla me envolví en ella y salí a mi habitación me seque y vestí con el pijama. Se podía decir que era muy vaga para cocinar así que casi siempre compraba comida. La calenté espere unos minutos y me fui a mi sofá a comer; comí todo, parecía que no había comido en días, deje todo como estaba, ya mañana más descansada lavaría los platos. Me fui a mi baño y me cepille los dientes para luego meterme en mi cómoda y reconfortante cama, ya acostada solo pude pensar en que me depararía el mañana, solo quería que mañana sea un día normal. Conocería a mis alumnos nuevos, pedí a Dios que sean niños bien, solo eso; y con ese pensamiento me deje abrazar por lo brazos de Morfeo, cayendo así en la inconsciencia.

Sentía como sonaba la alarma de mi despertador, no quería despertar había tenido una noche muy buena, solo pude alargar el brazo y apagar el maldito aparato. Luego de unos minutos me estire en la cama y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara cuando recordé el sueño que había tenido en la noche; era un sueño raro, había soñado con un par de ojos que me miraban de una forma posesiva, eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto eran tan verdes y cristalinos como las esmeraldas, y tan profundos que se podía ver hasta el alma del dueño de esos ojos; aunque era extraño, yo en el sueño me encontraba sentada en uno de los escritorios del Instituto. Solo podía ver ese par de ojos que me tenía hipnotizada, todo lo demás estaba oscuro.

Me reí por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido, aun así no le di importancia.

Fui hasta mi guardarropa y saque una falda negra ajustada tubo que no pasaba mis rodillas y me llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura, una camisa roja con unos volados en la parte delantera y obviamente un par de zapatos de tacón negros clásicos, siempre me salvaban en distintas ocasiones. Deje todo tendido en mi cama y me fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Me duche lo más rápido posible, salí y me cepille los dientes, me salí del baño secándome en el camino, me vestí y luego me fui a la cocina para prepararme un café bien negro necesitaba prepararme para el día de hoy, volví a mi habitación y me senté frente al espejo.

Me dispuse a maquillarme y peinarme, solo puse mascara en mis pestañas y un poco de brillo labial para resaltar mis labios, tenía mi pelo ondulado de un bonito color castaño asique solo le puse un poco de crema para peinar y ya.

Se me hacía tarde, salí de mi habitación agarre mis cosas, las llaves del auto y di una última mirada al departamento a ver si me olvidaba algo y no, no me olvidaba nada así que me fui.

Me subí al auto y me dispuse a manejar hasta el instituto, prendí la radio y justo estaban pasando mi canción favorita, Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Biszkit, iba tarareando la canción; cuando me acorde de mi sueño, la canción tenía muchas cosas en común con mi sueño así que solo me quede pensando porque había soñado eso tan loco. Cambie de estación de radio y justo alcance a escuchar el estribillo de Man I feel like a woman de Shania Twain.

– Si cariño yo también necesito ser libre - Solo necesite eso para llegar al instituto alegre cantando por encima de mi tono natural.

Aparque mi auto en mi lugar de siempre en el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando estaba agarrando mis cosas, sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana, me gire para ver que era, y si, era Fleur que tenía una sonrisa muy amplia que adornaba su preciosa cara, esa mujer era realmente hermosa.

- Hola Fleur, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte - ¿porque tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara y porque estas golpeando mi ventana con tanta efusividad? - estaba que no se podía quedar quieta en su lugar daba saltitos a mi alrededor como una niña pequeña, aunque ya éramos mayores de edad había algunas veces que parecíamos un par de niñas de secundaria.

- ¿A que no sabes quién me llamo anoche a mi casa? - me dijo un tanto nerviosa - te voy a dar una pista, ¡Es el chico más guapo de la tierra!- mierda… no quería estar toda la mañana adivinando así que le dije el primer nombre que me acorde del chico que andaba con ella. Fleur era una mujer sumamente guapa, pero también un poco… sociable por así decirlo – eh… ¿Nick?- dije y me puso cara de pocos amigos, así que empecé a tirar nombres ya que sabía que a ella eso le iba a enojar- ¿Garrett? ¿Michael? ¿Carl? ¿Patrick? Ok ok… es una broma no te enojes ni me mires con esas cara, pero de verdad que no se Fleur, solo dime - se recompuso de su enojito y me grito – ¡Emmett! puedes creerlo, me dijo que se mudaría a mi ciudad y me pregunto si yo conocía algún lugar donde poder quedarse así que le dije que en mi edificio había un departamento que alquilaban le pace el número del dependiente y luego hablamos de algunas cosas y nos despedimos y me dijo que me llamaría para avisarme cuando se mudaría- Dios a esta chica le iba a agarrar un paro respiratorio.

-Respira Fleur, has esto inhala, exhala uno dos, uno dos – era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

-No seas tonta Hermione, solo estoy un tanto eufórica por la noticia, ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te conté que en el instituto al que yo iba tenia a mi mejor amigo del cual estaba tontamente enamorada?- Sí, si recordaba lo que me había contado que estaba muy enamorada de ese muchacho que después de que ella se había mudado para empezar la universidad se habían dejado de ver

-Si lo recuerdo… ¿así que el mismo Emmett en persona, va a venir a vivir a tu edificio?- le dije compartiendo su entusiasmo

-¡Siii! ¡Ahhh!… estoy tan feliz, no solo de verlo sino porque sé que esta vez no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me está dando la vida y voy a luchar para tenerlo conmigo; siempre tuvimos química solo que ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el gran paso así que solo lo dejábamos pasar y ya… pero ya no, yo ya no soy esa niña tímida, ahora soy toda una mujer…- me iba diciendo Fleur mientras íbamos caminando al edificio.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo y me sigues contando, ¿te parece? - le dije mientras entrabamos en el edificio y nos despedíamos

- Ok… Te veo más tarde que ya estoy llegando tarde a mi primera clase - me dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla y deseándome suerte como siempre lo hacia

- ¡Ok! Te quiero Fleur, nos vemos… adiós - me di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi primera clase.

Entre al curso y como lo suponía ya estaban todos mis alumnos, deje mis cosas en mi escritorio y me pare junto a él. Había mucha más gente que el día anterior así que decidí hacer la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza…

-Buenos días, quien no estuvo en mi clase ayer, que por favor levante la mano - cinco chicos levantaron la mano.

-Bien podrían decirme sus nombres completos y edad por favor - dije sin más rodeo, algunos rodaron los ojos, otro simplemente miraba para abajo y… uno, solo uno me miraba fijamente a los ojos de una manera… nada apropiada… para mi gusto.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando hasta que llegó, el momento de ese joven que me miraba sin preocupaciones, pero intensamente. Se levantó a un lado de su banco, ahora parecía que estaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude divisar que sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa, que lo hacía ver… ¿tierno?

-Joven dígame su nombre completo y edad…- le dije ya un poco sonrojada y molesta por la forma en que me miraba, y por las cosas que me hacía pensar.

- Ma-Malfoy… Draco Malfoy - increíblemente hermoso era ese joven… ¡Por dios que estaba pensando es mi alumno! Lo mire para que siguiera hablando y continuo.

- Y tengo diecisiete años - aún seguía siendo menor de edad… Me quise patear mentalmente por estar pensando esas cosas, menor de edad ¡Si, menor de edad y a mí eso no tenía por qué interesarme!-Le hice una seña para que se sentara y así lo hizo.

Draco era un joven sumamente guapo, era alto de 1.85 más o menos, y con un físico no muy exagerado, pero lo que tenía lo llevaba bien puesto, su piel era de un color muy claro como la crema que contrastaba muy bien con ese raro cabello rubio, tenía unos labios no muy grandes y finos pero que se me antojaban tentadores y que daban ganas de acariciarlos…

Y sus ojos… no, no podía ser cierto esos ojos no podían ser los mismos que yo… no solo estaba alucinando; sus ojos eran de un color gris profundo, dios eran imnoptizantes; eran muy parecidos a los de mi sueño, pero no solo estaba alucinando. Yo y mi estúpida mente que me jugaba esas malas pasadas.

Tenía que calmarme y dejar de darle vueltas a este asunto o no iba a poder dar mi clase tranquila.

El día planeado de pura tranquilidad y normal no se iba a poder concretar, aunque rogué a dios que mis alumnos fueran normales, que en cierto punto lo eran, siempre algo tenía que estropearlo y para mi desgracia y paz mental, había algo que no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, mi alumno tenía algo que no me dejaba en paz. Pero debía de dejar ese asunto y concentrarme en lo más importante.

Algo me trajo de mi divagación cuando sentí un toque en la mano, mire hacia arriba para ver quién era y…

-Profesora después de clase podría hablar un momento con usted, si no es mucha molestia- me dijo Draco sin aun separar su mano de la mía, lo que hizo que por mi cuerpo corriera un escalofrió, pero uno del modo más agradable.

– S-si Draco no hay problema - y con eso retiro su mano y sentí como si en ese mismo instante empezase a extrañase su contacto suave pero a la ves varonil. Por dios que me pasaba.

Este chico no sé qué tramaba, pero no me podía hacer esto, no le bastaba con haberme dejado inquieta ante su mirada… que quería ahora.

Solo me tocaba aguardar hasta el final de la clase para saber qué era eso que tenía que hablar conmigo y deseaba que no fuera nada que perturbara mi paz mental…

* * *

Me huele a nuevo fic… Mal chiste, lo sé…

Les va a encantar, esto segura!

Como siempre:

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FanFiction y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


End file.
